Great times with Spongebob
by Derek123
Summary: Spongebob is trying to have his best days ever with Patrick and Sandy,and he'll always try to live a happy life.This story will go on until it has 7-15 chapters PS! CHAPTER 3 WILL FREAKING ATTRACT ALMOST ALL PEOPLE...Notice! This is a Fanfiction/Crossover,at Chapter 4 a crossover begins!
1. Getting ready to go to the restaurant

*Spongebob wakes up to the alarm clock as usual*

Spongebob:Good...MORNING Gary!

Gary:Meow meow

Spongebob:It's Sunday! A Holiday!

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Want some food?

Gary:Meow meow

*Spongebob puts snail food in Gary's bowl,then Gary eats*

Spongebob:Today Gary,I'm gonna have fun with Patrick and Sandy!

Gary:Meow

*Spongebob went outside and drummed on Patrick's rock*

Spongebob:Patrick?

*Patrick opens*

Patrick:Oh,hey Spongebob,wanna play?

Spongebob:Yeah and we'll not just play,we're going to Sandy's Treedome for extra fun together!

Patrick:Yayyy!

*Spongebob and Patrick went to the Dome*

*They drummed on the second door*

*Sandy opens up*

Sandy:Heya Spongebob! Heya Patrick!

Spongebob:Hey Sandy,wanna have fun?

Sandy:Sure thing Spongebob!

Spongebob:What shall we play?

Patrick:Jellyfishing?

Sandy:Patrick,I don't jellyfish

Spongebob:Blowing bubbles?

Sandy:I don't blow bubbles either, shall we play some extreme sports?

Spongebob:Oh,no

Sandy:Whatever let's have some tea

*Sandy got the tea*

Sandy:So, Spongebob. What have you been doing these days?

Spongebob:Well I've been working at the Krusty Krab

*Sandy drops her eyebrows in the same meaning of facepalm*

Sandy:Spongebob,you do that almost everyday

Patrick:What?

Spongebob:Wanna have some cookies,Patrick? That'll calm you down I guess

Patrick:YUM! COOKIES! PLEASE!

Sandy:Spongebob,I didn't bake cookies

Spongebob:I have 5 cookies in my pocket

Sandy:Well make sure your pocket isn't dirty

Spongebob:I washed my pants before putting the cookies in them

*Spongebob gets the cookies out of his pocket*

Patrick:YUUUUM!

*Patrick eats all the cookies in 1 bite*

Spongebob:Patrick,you still didn't calm down

Sandy:So guys,what do we do now?

Spongebob:What about getting in the treehouse?

Sandy:Not bad I suppose

*They get in the treehouse*

Patrick:What can we do here?

Spongebob:Patrick,Wanna jellybean?

Patrick:YESYESYESYESYESYES!

Spongebob:Well,here you go,sir

*Spongebob gives Patrick a dozen of Jellybeans,Patrick eats them in 1 bite*

Sandy:Patrick,what's the sense of eating all the jellybeans in one bite anyway?

Spongebob:Wanna blow bubbles?

Sandy:Heck no,I hate them,as I said before,Spongebob.

*Later*

Spongebob:Sandy can we sleep with you in the Treedome?

Patrick:Slumber Party! Weeee!

Sandy:Well sure you can but I don't have any..

*Spongebob rushed and got a bed before Sandy said "Extra beds"*

Sandy:...Extra beds,oh

Sandy:But what about Patrick?

*Spongebob got another bed*

Patrick:Wow this bed looks awesome!

Sandy:Patrick this bed is just a bed,I mean,it's not a land of sweets-

Spongebob:Or desserts

Sandy:Gee I was about to say that

Sandy:So,who sleeps next to the other?

Spongebob:I'll sleep in between because I want my friends to be next to me so I can see them both near me!

Sandy:That's a good idea,staying away from Patrick

Spongebob:I'm not staying away from him,Sandy! He's my best friend! And you're my best female friend *wink*

Sandy:I meant myself,Spongebob.I don't wanna be near Patrick,he's an idiot

Spongebob:Alright then!

Spongebob:Oh my it's 11 AM,I should've slept earlier,Wait a minute!

Sandy:What's wrong?

Spongebob:GARY!

*Spongebob rushed to his Pineapple and got Gary and got back to the Treedome*

Sandy:It's a bad thing to forget pets,Spongebob

Spongebob:Set the alarm clock to 7 AM

Sandy:Alright

*Sandy set the alarm clock to 7 AM*

Spongebob:Good night!

*All slept*

*8 Hours later,the alarm clock rang*

*Sandy stopped it*

Sandy:Heya Spongebob,ready for another day of work?

Spongebob:Course I am! By the way good morning Sandy,Patrick,and Gary

Patrick:Good Morning Spongebob! It feels great waking up in here

Spongebob:Yeah I know right?

Gary:Meow

*Spongebob got ready,he didn't forget to get his clothes from the Pineapple*

Sandy:So guys,for how long are you stayin' there?

Spongebob:Well maybe a week,we can hang out together everyday! Me,you and Patrick!

Patrick:Hooray!

Sandy:And do I have to watch Patrick's idiotness everyday for a week?

Spongebob:Uh,I dunno,well see ya guys!

Patrick:Bye bye Spongebob! Wait Spongebob have you finished the visit?

Spongebob:Patrick did you forget that I work at the Krusty Krab? By the way see ya at 8 PM,Patrick!

Sandy:Shesh,13 Hours of wait,well I gotta get back to sleep,this'll cut the time

Patrick:Me too!

*They both come back to sleep,Gary went back to sleep also*

*At the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:Morning Mr Krabs!

Krabs:Good morning Spongebob! You seem excited

Spongebob:YES! Because I'll be sleeping at Sandy's Treedome for a week!

Krabs:Do you like Sandy? Or is there someone else?

Spongebob:PATRICK! MY BEST FRIEND! HE'S HERE TOO! WOOO!

Krabs:So for how long will you be staying there?

Spongebob:A week

Krabs:That's a nice duration for staying with yer best friends! Now get to work! I'm not wasting money for the day!

*Spongebob went to the kitchen*

Spongebob:Morning Squidward! Guess what?

Squidward:What? Are you gonna annoy me again?

Spongebob:No silly! I'm staying at the Treedome with Sandy and Patrick for a week!

Squidward:What? This must be a joke

Spongebob:I know you're gonna miss me Squidward

Squidward:OH MY GOSH! ONE WEEK NO SPONGEBOB! ONE WEEK NO PATRICK! OH MY GOD! CAN THIS GET ANY BETTER?!

Squidward:Now I can live a comfort life for a whole WEEK! YAY! YAAAAAY!

Spongebob:Gee Squidward,I've never seen you so happy,don't forget that I still work here

Squidward:I know but I can do things I can't do because of YOU! Outside of the job!

Nat:Hello?

Squidward:Oh sorry sir,the excitment just made me wanna blow up

Nat:Can I get a Krabby Patty with extra Pickles?

Squidward:Alright!

Squidward:Spongebob! One Krabby Patty with extra Pickles!

Squidward:Can I get you anything else?

Nat:No thanks

*Nat gives Squidward 5 Dollars*

Nat:Keep the change

*Krabs suddenly heard Nat say "Keep the change" from his office*

Krabs:OH MY GOD!

*He rushed out of his office*

Krabs:Did that guy just say Keep the change?

Squidward:Yes he did

Krabs:OH MY GOD! MORE MONEY FOR THE DAY!

Spongebob:Order ready! One Krabby Patty with extra pickles!

*Spongebob came to Nat*

Spongebob:Here you are sir,a delicious Krabby...Oh,hey Nat!

Nat:Heya Spongebob!

Spongebob:Enjoy your patty!

*Nat starts eating*

*13 hours later*

Spongebob:8 PM

Krabs:Closing time,noooo!

*Krabs flips the "Open" sign to "Closed"*

Spongebob:See ya Mr Krabs!

Squidward:Mr Krabs I'll really literally enjoy life for a whole week! See ya!

*Spongebob and Squidward left*

Krabs:But what's that for? I thought Squidward was mean

*Spongebob arrived at the Treedome*

Spongebob:Heya guys!

Sandy:Spongebob,what's the point of staying here? You spend 10-13 hours at work!

Spongebob:I still don't wanna miss this,you,me and Patrick!

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Oh,Gary too

Patrick:Cake,wood,acorn

Sandy:What?

Spongebob:He might be hungry

Sandy:Can he eat wood?

Spongebob:He easily can,I guess

Sandy:Eww

Spongebob:Anyways guys,what can we talk about?

Sandy:We can talk about you and Patrick's strong relationship

Spongebob:That's not a bad idea!

Spongebob:So,me and Patrick were friends since we were babies

Sandy:I thought you guys had known each other after you bought your house!

Spongebob:Nah,we were born in the same hospital,we really have a strong relationship,we always jellyfish,blow bubbles,and do other things together

Sandy:Have you ever fought?

Spongebob:Yes but we'll always remain friends

Sandy:Can we talk about the relationship of me and you?

Spongebob:Sure we can,remember when we first met while you were wrestling a giant clam? Good old times

Sandy:And we were friends ever since!

Spongebob:It's been 15 Years since we met,but It's been 27 Years since me and Patrick met

Sandy:Hold it,you're 27?

Spongebob:Do I look like I'm young?

Sandy:Yeah,and how can a 27 year old guy enjoy blowing bubbles? That's unusual!

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Well,can we hang out someday at night?

Patrick:For what?

Spongebob:Eat food!

Patrick:OH NEPTUNE!

Spongebob:What do you think,Sandy?

Sandy:I'm not sure Spongebob,all the 4 of us?

Spongebob:At a fancy restaurant!

Sandy:Alright!

Patrick:Oh Neptune,this is gonna be the best day of my life

Sandy:Who pays?

Spongebob:Me,and Patrick,please don't get so hungry on food that you eat it in one bite

Sandy:Spongebob,I'm truly surprised that your personality has changed,you're not an idiot like before

Spongebob:Uh, I still blow bubbles anyway

Sandy:That's childish,anyway when will we go to a 5 star restaurant?

Spongebob:Tomorrow night!

Sandy:Surey!

Spongebob:Alright guys now good night!

Patrick:Night Spongebob! I can't wait for tomorrow!

Spongebob:I'm looking forward, ,are you looking forward to this?

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Okay then,good night!

*They go to their beds and sleep,and Gary sleeps on a bunch of papers as usual*


	2. The fancy restaurant

*Spongebob,Patrick,Gary and Sandy woke up to the alarm*

Spongebob:Good morning!

Patrick:Morning Spongebob,Morning Sandy,morning Gary!

Gary:Meow

Sandy:Good morning boys

Spongebob:Ready for tonight?

Gary:Meow

Sandy:I sure am!

Patrick:Me too

Spongebob:Alright then,you guys get back to sleep,I have a job at the Krusty Krab,See ya!

*Spongebob leaves*

Sandy:Another boring 13 Hours

*At Squidward's house*

Squidward:Wow,the life without Spongebob and Patrick,it's bright,it's so awesome!

Squidward:Now that'll make me,the genius play my masterpiece in a genius way easily!

*He leaves his house to the Krusty Krab*

*He enters the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:Hey Squidward,good morning!

*Squidward ignores*

Spongebob:I can see you're sad because I'm not here next to you

*Outside the Kitchen*

Squidward:Hello,welcome to the Krusty Krab,may I take your order?

*It was Plankton dressed up as someone else*

Plankton:One Krabby Patty

Squidward:Spongebob,one Krabby Patty!

Spongebob:One Krabby Patty on the way!

Squidward:*sighs in happiness* Life without Spongebob,the best ever life

Spongebob:Order ready!

*Spongebob goes and gives the Krabby Patty to the dressed up Plankton*

Spongebob:Here you are sir! One Krabby Patty!

*Spongebob gets back to the Kitchen*

Plankton:That barnacle head,he did never know who I am! FINALLY! The Krabby Patty is mine!

*Krabs gets out of his office,squashes Plankton and takes off Plankton's costume*

Krabs:Not so fast...Bug

Plankton:I hate you Krabs!

*Krabs launches Plankton*

Krabs:Got rid of him with ease

*5 Hours later*

Spongebob:It's 12 PM!

Squidward:Hello,welcome to the Krusty Krab,may I take your order?

Patrick:I can have a...

Patrick:Uh

Squidward:Patrick will you please order?!

Spongebob:Oh hi Patrick!

Patrick:Hey Spongebob! Guess I'll have a Double Krabby Patty deluxe with extra cheese and onions

Squidward:Then why didn't you tell me before?! Spongebob! One Double Krabby Patty Deluxe,Extra cheese,extra onions

Spongebob:On the way!

*Spongebob made the Patty Patrick ordered*

Spongebob:Order ready!

*Spongebob goes out of the Kitchen and gives the order to Patrick*

Spongebob:Here you are my best friend,one Double Krabby Patty deluxe with extra cheese and onions!

Patrick:Thank you Spongebob! Looks delicious!

*8 Hours later*

Krabs:8 PM,closing time boys!

Squidward:Time to sleep another silent sleep!

Spongebob:Squidward you sure do miss me,don't you?

Squidward:Of course not!

*Spongebob leaves the Krusty Krab and goes to the Treedome*

Spongebob:Heya guys! Ready to go to the restaurant?

Sandy:Yeehaw!

Patrick:I sure am,buddy!

Gary:Meow Meow!

Spongebob:Better change my clothes

*Spongebob changes his clothes to a fancy suit*

Spongebob:Sandy,wear something fancy

Sandy:Uh Spongebob,you're carrying this to excess,but no

Spongebob:Okay,as you like! Ready Patrick?

*Patrick wears a suit,the wrong way*

Spongebob:Patrick,wear it correctly

*Later,they left*

Sandy:Spongebob,do you have any idea where the restaurant is?

Spongebob:I sure do,It's just some meters away from here,it's built newly

Sandy:Is the Krusty Krab facing it?

Spongebob:Enemy? No

Sandy:Awwright,let's go then!

*Several minutes later,they arrived at the restaurant,it was 8:47 PM*

*All look at the decorations and get a mega shock*

Spongebob:HOLY SHRIMP!

Patrick:Oh my god!

Sandy:This restaurant is the fanciest of the fancy!

Gary:Meowmeowmeow!

Patrick:Spongebob,this is a great restaurant!

Spongebob:Thanks Patrick

*They go to the waiter*

Spongebob:May I have a seat please?

Waiter (Harold):You sure can Spongebob,looking good today!

*All sit in a table*

*Spongebob looked at someone who was next to them,all of a sudden it was Krabs*

Spongebob:Mr Krabs? What are you doing here?

Krabs:Just admiring this restaurant and it's decorations,it has delicious food,but still,me restaurant will never die,even though this restaurant is not me enemy

Spongebob:Ooh

Krabs:Looks like you're hanging out with your friends again eh?

Spongebob:Yeah

Krabs:I see,you're on a date with Sandy

Sandy:Wait a minute that's a date?

Spongebob:I thought I'd only feed you guys

Krabs:This is a fancy restaurant,dinner,night,flowers on table

Spongebob:Woah,flowers? I didn't see them

*Spongebob starts sneezing*

Patrick:Spongebob what's wrong,buddy?

Spongebob:What's this flower kind?

Sandy:It's a tulip

Spongebob:Oh my get it outta here,Patrick,Sandy,Gary or Mr Krabs!

*Krabs gets it far away from Spongebob*

Krabs:Why kid?

Spongebob:I'm allergic to tulips,sorry about that

Waiter (Harold):Hey there guys,here's the menu

*Harold gives Spongebob,Sandy,Gary and Patrick 4 Menus,one for each*

Harold:Hey Mr Krabs,owner of the Krusty Krab

Krabs:Yes I am!

Harold:Here's the menu,if you'd like anything,our services are fast,cheap and with a high quality

Krabs:Thanks!

*Harold gives Krabs the menu*

Spongebob:Now let's see,what I'd like to eat,hmm

Sandy:Oh my gosh! They have Meat with acorns!

Patrick:They have Chicken!

Spongebob:They have spaghetti!

Sandy:They have Barbecue!

Spongebob:Oh my god,oh my god I'm so excited

Patrick:I'd like Spaghetti with Meatballs Spongebob

Spongebob:Are you really sure?

Patrick:Yeah

Spongebob:Gary what would you like?

Gary:Meow meow!

Spongebob:Oh my god! Snail fried meat! You'll love it!

Sandy:Spongebob,I made my decision

Spongebob:What would you like?

Sandy:Uh,Boiled meat with acorns

Spongebob:I'll take some Barbecue chicken,with sauce

Spongebob:You know what? Maybe steak,or Kebab

Patrick:Spongebob,I can see you're indecisive

Spongebob:Yeah i am,well you know what? I'll have Barbecue Chicken

Gary:Meow Meow

Spongebob:Okay Gary!

*Harold came back to the table*

Harold:May I take your order?

Spongebob:A dish of spaghetti and meatballs

Harold:And?

Spongebob:Snail fried meat

Harold:Uh huh?

Spongebob:Boiled meat with acorns

Harold:Mmhmm?

Spongebob:And finally,barbecue chicken

Harold:Alright!

Sandy:I wonder how much you'll pay Spongebob

Spongebob:Nah,It's alright,all what matters is feed my friends!

Gary:Meow!

Patrick:Thank you,Spongebob!

Sandy:Yeah,thank you

Spongebob:No problem

*30 Minutes later*

Spongebob: 9:17 PM

*Harold came up*

Harold:Here you are guys!

*Harold puts the tray in front of Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy and Gary*

Sandy:All this looks delicious!

Spongebob:I know right?

Spongebob:Excuse me sir!

Harold:Yes?

Spongebob:Can I have sauce?

Harold:Of course you can!

*Harold brought Spongebob sauce*

Gary:MEOW MEOW!

Spongebob:Looks like Gary is so excited to eat his food

Gary:Meow Meow Meow!

Sandy:I can see that

Spongebob:We shall start eating,if the food is hot,it's more delicious

Sandy:Spongebob your attitude and your brain is changing ever since you said that you're gonna bring us here!

Spongebob:It's just my mood

Sandy:Your mood? But you already said that the hotter the food the more delicious it is,Spongebob you have really changed a lot

Spongebob:Alright we shall start eating

*All take their dishes,Spongebob puts Gary's dish in front of him*

Gary:Meow!

*All start eating*

Spongebob:So you guys,how's the food?

Patrick:It's rockin' awesome! Can I take just one piece of chicken from you?

Spongebob:Of course you can!

*Patrick takes one small piece of chicken from Spongebob,he dips it with sauce and eats it*

Patrick:It's delicious!

Spongebob:Okay then!

*All eat up until they finish*

Patrick:I'm filled up,can't eat these two tall pieces of spaghetti,look at my belly

Sandy:Oh my goodness,now you're fatter than fat,Patrick

Krabs:Enjoying the food boys?

Spongebob:Yeah,we finished it and it was awesome!

Spongebob:Oh by the way Patrick,can I have these 2 pieces of spaghetti?

Patrick:Sure Spongebob!

*Spongebob eats one*

Spongebob:Wow! this is the greatest spaghetti ever!

Sandy:What about the second one?

*Spongebob takes off Sandy's helmet and puts the 2nd tall spaghetti in his mouth and Sandy's mouth,it's tall,he was getting closer so they can eat up,until they kissed*

*Spongebob then 3 seconds later broke the kiss and put Sandy's helmet back*

Sandy:I can now understand why you brought us here

Spongebob:It's not only because of you,It's because of Patrick and Gary,too!

*He hugs Patrick and Gary*

Spongebob:You guys will always be my best friends

Spongebob:Patrick,why aren't you interested in females?

Sandy:Psst,he's interested in mermaids,did you forget?

Spongebob:Oh I forgot,sorry

Sandy:Can we go now?

Spongebob:We can go

*They all leave the restaurant*

Spongebob:Oh wait a minute,I forgot to pay the bill!

*Spongebob got back in the restaurant*

Spongebob:Sir,where's my bill?

Harold:Here it is

*Harold gives Spongebob the bill*

Spongebob:86 dollars,that's not bad

Harold:The Spaghetti dish is for 20,The Barbecue chicken dish for 25,the Snail food dish for 20 and the Meat with acorn dish for 21

Spongebob:alright,here you are sir

*Spongebob gives Harold 90 dollars*

Spongebob:Keep the change

*He gets out*

Sandy:How much?

Spongebob:87 Dollars,it's not bad,is it?

Patrick:No

Sandy:No

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Alright we shall go home now,it's 9:45 PM and I'm tired

*Spongebob,Patrick,Gary and Sandy get back to the Treedome*

Spongebob:Good night Patrick!

Patrick:Good night Spongebob!

Spongebob:Good night Gary!

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Good night Sandy!

Sandy:Night,Spongebob!

Spongebob:Did you guys enjoy the food?

Gary:Meow!

Patrick:Yeah

Sandy:It was awesome!

Spongebob:Alright then good night!

*All the 4 sleep*


	3. Spongebob and Sandy's marriage

*All wake up to the alarm*

Sandy:Time for another day of work,Mister

Spongebob:Gee I know

Sandy:Man,It's like nobody's there

Patrick:Yeah

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Okay,see ya!

*Spongebob leaves to the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:Morning Mr Krabs!

Krabs:Hey there Spongebob!

*Spongebob goes to the kitchen*

Squidward:Welcome to the Krusty Krab,may I take your order?

Tom:Krabby Patty,extra tomatoes

Squidward:Spongebob,one Krabby Patty,extra tomatoes

Spongebob:On the way!

*9 Hours later*

Spongebob:4 PM,hmmm

*Spongebob decides to leave the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:Sorry Mr Krabs my work is over for today

*Spongebob leaves*

Krabs:I should add those 4 hours as extra hours for tomorrow!

*At the Treedome*

Spongebob:Let's go Patrick!

Patrick:Where?

*Spongebob whispers so that Sandy doesn't hear*

Spongebob:We'll blow bubbles

Patrick:Okay!

*Voice back to normal*

Sandy:Where are you guys goin'?

Patrick:We're gonna b...*Spongebob blocks his mouth*

Spongebob:*Nervously* He was about to say Bark,yes Bark! Ruff ruff!

Sandy:I can see that

*Spongebob and Patrick leave and get far from the Treedome*

Sandy:I should take care of that snail

*At Conch Street*

Spongebob:Patrick,watch this

*Spongebob blows a bubble with a shape of a bear*

Patrick:Wow! Well watch this!

*Patrick blows a small bubble*

Spongebob:Okay,watch this one!

*Spongebob blows a bubble in a shape of a Tree,it was huge*

Patrick:How do you do that?

Spongebob:It's easy,just don't put a lot of pressure when you blow a bubble

Patrick:Whatever,forget it

Spongebob:Shall we go jellyfishing?

Patrick:Sure!

*Spongebob and Patrick went to the Jellyfish Fields*

Spongebob:Wow Patrick look! It's the Shiny Red Jellyfish! It's really rare!

Patrick:Here's a rare one,that pink jellyfish!

Spongebob:Patrick,that's a normal jellyfish,anyways shall we start?

Patrick:Yayy!

*Both start jellyfishing*

*1 Hour Later*

Spongebob:5 PM,we shall come back to the Treedome

Patrick:Right behind you,buddy!

*Both came back to the Treedome*

Sandy:Spongebob, have you been?

Spongebob:At our houses

Sandy:Are you sure?

Spongebob:Yes

Sandy:Help me in my projects,lab partner

Spongebob:Alright!

*Later*

Sandy:Let's test this device on you

Spongebob:What's that?

Sandy:Well,it's a device which can turn you to a Rabbit

Spongebob:A rabbit?

*Sandy uses the device on Spongebob*

Spongebob:Gee I'm a rabbit

Patrick:Sandy who's this?

Sandy:It's Spongebob,in a rabbit shape

Patrick:I don't believe it,Spongebob doesn't have long ears,he doesn't have whiskers

Sandy:Well that's him,I turned him to a rabbit

Patrick:I don't believe it

Spongebob:Patrick it really is me

*Sandy converts Spongebob back to normal to show Patrick that it's Spongebob*

Sandy:Didn't I tell ya?

Patrick:How did you come here Spongebob?

Sandy:*Facepalm*

Spongebob:Patrick I was a rabbit

Patrick:Ooooh

Spongebob:Sandy was testing this device on me

Patrick:Oh,sorry about this

Spongebob:Shall we go to that fancy restaurant again?

Sandy:No

Spongebob:Wait,I have an idea,I'll go with Patrick now at 6 PM,we'll come one hour later,you won't come

Sandy:What about Gary?

Spongebob:He'll come with us

*Spongebob and Patrick wear a suit,then Spongebob,Patrick and Gary leave*

Sandy:Well,here we go

*At the Fancy Restaurant*

Patrick:What will you order,Spongebob?

Spongebob:I think I'll order a chicken burger,What about you?

Patrick:Maybe I'll take a dish of fried chicken with sauce

Spongebob:Gary what about you?

Gary:Meow meow

*Spongebob looks at what Gary's pointing at*

Spongebob:Oh,Snail Boiled meat

Harold:Welcome,may I take your order?

Spongebob:Sure thing! One Chicken Burger,a dish of fried chicken with sauce and a dish of snail boiled meat

Harold:Sure!

*5 Minutes later*

Harold:Your order,sir

Spongebob:Why thank you!

*Harold gives Spongebob the tray*

Spongebob:Shall we start eating?

Patrick:This looks yummy

*All start eating,then they finished their food 12 Minutes later*

Spongebob:Hmm,It's been 20 Minutes since we left,It's 6:20

Spongebob:Let's go home,no wait!

Patrick:Huh?

Spongebob:I'll bring Sandy here,so we don't have to come here twice

Patrick:What are you talking about?

Spongebob:Whatever,you stay there,take care of Gary,I'll be back in 5 Minutes

*Spongebob leaves*

*At the Treedome*

Sandy:Spongebob,you said you'll be back in an hour

Spongebob:Come

*Spongebob goes outside with Sandy,he went to the Fancy restaurant*

Sandy:What the?

Spongebob:I wanna talk to you privately

Patrick:Spongebob?

Spongebob:Yes Patrick?

Patrick:Come here!

Spongebob:Second,Patrick!

*Spongebob and Sandy sat in a table*

Spongebob:Make sure you don't tell anyone that I...

Sandy:You what? I'll not tell anyone

Spongebob:I...! *Blushed slightly*

Sandy:Come on Spongebob speak up! You seem like you've done something to me or someone

Spongebob:I...!

Sandy:Come on!

Spongebob: I lo...

Sandy:You what? You lost something?

Spongebob:*Whispering* Love you!

*Sandy blushed to that*

Spongebob:Sandy,please don't tell anyone that I said this to you

Sandy:Don't worry Spongebob,I've always liked you,too

*Spongebob took off Sandy's helmet and kissed her*

*A few seconds later he broke the kiss*

Spongebob:Okay let's go and see my bestest friend,Patrick!

Sandy:Yeah,sure

*Spongebob and Sandy went to the table Patrick and Gary were sitting in*

Spongebob:Time to go Patrick

Patrick:Sure!

Spongebob:Sandy,are you hungry?

Sandy:Nah

Spongebob:Wait here I'll pay the bill

Spongebob:How much?

Harold:50,Fried chicken with sauce for 22,Chicken burger for 8,and Snail boiled meat for 20

Spongebob:Here you go sir

*Spongebob gives Harold 60*

Spongebob:Keep the change

*Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy and Gary left*

Spongebob:I'll have the best day ever in a week!

Sandy:Why?

Gary:Meow?

Spongebob:My day will start with the eleventy eighth anniversary of the Krusty Krab!

Sandy:Then?

Spongebob:I'll visit Patrick for some Jellyfishin' Blowin' bubble fun!

Sandy:Mhm?

Spongebob:Then finally,I'll uh,Marry you

Sandy:What?!

*Sandy slightly blushed*

Spongebob:Ooh I will,It's Wednesday now right?

Sandy:Yup

Patrick:Hey Spongebob! What's going on?

Spongebob:Patrick,get ready for jellyfishing and blowing bubbles next week!

*All went to the Treedome*

Spongebob:Well,Good night

*All slept*

*One week later*

*At the pineapple*

*Spongebob's alarm clock rang*

Spongebob:GARY!

Gary:Meow Meow!

Spongebob:Remember when I slept at the Treedome with you,Sandy and Patrick?

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:What day is it today Gary?

Gary:Meow *Points at the calendar*

Spongebob:OH MY GOD! WEDNESDAY!

*Spongebob wore a suit,and perfumed all himself*

Gary:Meow?

Spongebob:Why am I wearing this suit? Because I'm gonna uh,well whatever

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Wanna come and witness the best day ever?!

Gary:Meow

*Spongebob and Gary went out of the pineapple*

Spongebob:Hey,Squidward!

Squidward:What do you want now?!

Spongebob:Good morning!

Squidward:Why are you wearing this suit?

Spongebob:Because uh...Whatever you'll see why at night

Squidward:Oh..

*Spongebob and Gary went to the Krusty Krab*

Squidward:Can't believe it's been 3 days since Spongebob returned,DARN!

*At the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:Hey Mr Krabs!

Krabs:Hey Spongebob! What's Gary doing with you? And why are you wearing this suit?

Spongebob:Gary will be witnessing the best day ever!

Krabs:Then what's the reason of the suit?

Spongebob:Uh,nothing

Krabs:Keep an eye on Plankton,he was close to stealing me secret formula

Spongebob:Why wouldn't we point Gary as the security guard?

Krabs:Great!

*Gary stood outside for his former job*

*Many fish walked by*

Gary:Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow

*Plankton came dressed up as a cockroach*

Gary:Meow! MEOW!

*Plankton ran away from Gary*

*At the kitchen*

Spongebob:Am I in charge of the decorations?

Krabs:Yes,yes me boy!

*Spongebob decorated the Krusty Krab*

Squidward:That's nice

*Patrick came up as a second security guard*

Spongebob:Patrick!

Patrick:Heya Spongebob!

*Spongebob kept working on at the Krusty Krab's birthday until 5 PM*

Spongebob:Mr Krabs can I go?

Krabs:Uh,I dunno

*Spongebob,Patrick and Gary left*

Krabs:That was worse than what I expected..Squidward? Do your job as a fry cook and cashier

Squidward:Oh my

*At Patrick's rock*

Patrick:*Sniff* *Sniff* Hey,what's that smell?

Spongebob:It's just perfume,Patrick,blowin bubbles time!

Spongebob:Watch this!

*Spongebob blows a bubble which looks like a boat*

Patrick:Wow!

Spongebob:See?

*1 Hour later*

Spongebob:2 Hours jellyfishing! Ready,Patrick?

Patrick:Yeah!

*Spongebob and Patrick went jellyfishing*

Spongebob:Wow Patrick,look! All of this looks great!

Patrick:Yeah!

*2 hours later*

Spongebob:Well Patrick,that was fun time

Patrick:Course it was!

Spongebob:Alright,see ya!

Patrick:Bye Spongebob! Bye Gary!

Gary:Meow

*Spongebob went to the wedding building*

Gary:Meow?

Spongebob:Sit here,Gary

*Spongebob puts Gary on a seat*

Gary:Meow Meow meow!

Spongebob:Hmm

*Few minutes later outside,Squidward was walking,training*

Squidward:Heel,toe,heel,toe,heel,to..

*Squidward walked by the wedding chapel*

*He stopped to read*

Squidward:Hmm, marriage of Spongebob and Sandy?

Squidward:It's gotta be a play like before,I'm really sure,heel,toe,heel,toe,heel,toe,heel,toe

*Almost all the fish in Bikini Bottom have heard that Spongebob and Sandy are getting married*

Krabs:I don't know if this is true,I'll go to the Party anyway

*At the chapel,everybody had a seat*

Patrick:Well

Krabs:This is unbelievable!

*Spongebob blushed*

Spongebob:Come on

*Sandy came up*

Priest:Spongebob,do you accept Sandy as your beloved wife?

Krabs:Wife...Hmm

Spongebob:Yes! Uh,I mean...I do!

Priest:Sandy,do you accept Spongebob as your beloved husband?

Sandy:Yes! Uhm,I do

Krabs:Wait a minute don't tell me this is another play!

Spongebob:Mr Krabs it isn't

*Sandy took off her helmet then Spongebob and Sandy kissed,then they broke the kiss 10 seconds later*

Gary:Meow meow?

Mrs Puff:I can't believe what's happening

Squidward:Me either,Spongebob wasn't that mature..Well he was really immature and just that he's annoying,too

*Romantic songs started playing,Spongebob and Sandy started slow dancing*

Squidward:Oh that too?

Krabs:Oh,god

*Many people had tears in their eyes*

Squidward:Not for me,no tears

*2 Hours later*

Spongebob:10 PM! Hey Sandy,let's go sleep! See ya tomorrow,*wink* Sweetheart

Sandy:See ya,*wink* Darling!

*Spongebob went to the Pineapple,Sandy went to the Treedome,then they slept*

To be continued...


	4. A crossover begins!

**Chapter description:At this chapter the story will be a crossover,keep reading to see the other cartoons ;)

*The next day,Spongebob wakes up*

Spongebob:Morning Gary! How's it going?

Gary:Meowmeow

Spongebob:Great! Time to get some cereal and get to the Krusty Krab

Gary:Meow?

Spongebob:It's Thursday Gary,so I have to go today

Gary:Meow Meow?

Spongebob:Patrick's fine,I hope!

Gary:Meow Meow?

Spongebob:Sandy's alright I hope,my best friends,along with Squiddy!

Gary:Meow?

Spongebob:Yeah Gary,Squidward

*Spongebob gets ready to go to the Krusty Krab,then he goes*

Spongebob:Bye Gary! See you soon!

*A few minutes later,Spongebob arrived*

Spongebob:Heya Mr Krabs!

Krabs:Hi Spongebob! Congratulations on your marriage lad!

Spongebob:Thank you Mr Krabs,well it feels pretty normal

Krabs:Now..Get to work!

Spongebob:Aye Aye captain! Morning Squidward!

*Squidward ignores*

*Spongebob goes to the kitchen*

*Outside the kitchen*

Jenkins:I'd like one Krabby Patty

Squidward:*Grumpy,as usual* Can I get you anything else?

Jenkins:No thanks

Squidward:Okay,Spongebob! One Krabby Patty!

Spongebob:On the way!

*Meanwhile outside the water,Looney Tunes,all consisting of Bugs and his friends,cut to Bugs and Daffy at home*

Bugs:Eh Daffy?

Daffy:Yeah? what is it?

Bugs:Don't you think we've been living here for years?

Daffy:What's the problem with that? I don't see a problem

Bugs:I think I'm kinda bored hanging out with the same people the whole time

Daffy:What's the problem? Do you wanna go to Mars or somethin'?

Bugs:No

Daffy:Jupiter?

Bugs:Daffy,I'm not going to Space,neither are you

Daffy:What about-

Bugs:Nor Porky,nor Speedy,nor Lola

Daffy:What about underwater eh? Imagine that

Bugs:No I'm not going uh,Say what?

Daffy:Underwater

Bugs:Daffy,that's it! We're going underwater! I'll inform the people about it,but i'm too lazy to inform your girlfriend so you tell her

Daffy:But we can't breathe underwater!

Bugs:I know! We just need air helmets then we're fine!

Daffy:From where do we get them?

Bugs:We'll ask the witch,okay?

Daffy:Alright,deal

*Later*

*Bugs goes to Pizzariba*

Bugs:Hey Speedy,I need to tell you something

Speedy:Yeah ask ask,don't be shy!

Bugs:Eh,ever thought of living underwater?

Speedy:It's impossible amigo

Bugs:With air helmets?

Speedy:What's that?

Bugs:I'll ask the witch to make that for us so that we'll be able to breathe inside them

Speedy:Nah man,i have a job at Pizzariba,sorry

Bugs:We can build one underwater!

Speedy:Umm...Are you sure?

Bugs:I hope so

*Underwater,at the Treedome,Sandy had a device which lets her hear what people say,only about building stuff*

Sandy:Hey! Pizzariba? What's that? I better tell Spongebob and the others

*Sandy went out of the Treedome and went to the Krusty Krab*

Sandy:Hey Spongebob!

Spongebob:Hey there!

Sandy:Spongebob,we need to build a new restaurant

Spongebob:Together?

Sandy:Yeah,and with your best friend Patrick,also with Mr Krabs,and Squidward

Squidward:No I won't be helping

Sandy:You better help,lil' squid!

Squidward:Ha ha,you think I'm afraid of you?

*Sandy chopped Squidward's brain in half with a karate chop*

Sandy:Wanna make that a quarter?

Squidward:OKAY! FINE! I'LL HELP!

Spongebob:Sandy,why do we have to build a new restaurant?

Sandy:I heard that some creatures like me will be coming underwater,and a mouse needs his restaurant to be underwater so that he can continue his job

Spongebob:Oh,okay,Mr Krabs?

*Spongebob went to the office*

Krabs:What is it lad?

Spongebob:You better help us build a restaurant

Krabs:Build?

*At the kitchen*

Sandy:Oh I have an idea! Why not redesign that fancy restaurant?

*Sandy went out of the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:Sandy will explain to you

*Spongebob went to the Kitchen with Mr Krabs to see Sandy,but she was already gone*

Spongebob:Sandy?

*Later,Sandy went to the fancy restaurant*

Sandy:Hey Harold,can we redesign this restaurant?

Harold:Sure you can,my job is boring,I'll ask the boss

*Harold asked his boss,then he came back*

Harold:The boss said "okay",but he'll build another restaurant

Sandy:Okay thank you!

*Later,everybody left the restaurant*

Sandy:Spongebob! Patrick! Mr Krabs! Squidward!

*The 4 came*

Spongebob:What is it?

Sandy:We'll rebuild this restaurant

Spongebob:Oh rebuild! Did you hear that Patrick! This'll be amazing!

Patrick:Oh yeah!

*30 Minutes of redesigning later*

Spongebob:There it is! Pizzariba! With the picture of that mouse!

Krabs:I'LL BE LOSING ME CUSTOMERS!

*Just as Mr Krabs was about to destroy Pizzariba,Sandy stopped him*

Sandy:Only humans will eat there,this is human/non sea animal pizza! It's not a sea pizza!

Squidward:So you'll be able to eat there,right?

Sandy:Yeah,I'm a non-sea creature

*Cut to outside of the water,but in a real environment,there was a ring,with a stage,and these guys will not be getting underwater because they don't think of it*

*It was,the WWE*

*The Rock's theme plays:IF YOU SMEEEL,WHAT THE ROCK,IS COOKIN'*

*The crowd cheered hard*

Jerry Lawler:It's The Rock he's back!

Michael Cole:The Rock hasn't been in the WWE since Wrestlemania 29!

JBL:Yeah!

*The Rock got in the ring*

Rock:FINALLY,THE ROCK,HAS COME BACK,TO OHIO!

*The crowd cheered*

Rock:Now gentlemen,I'll be getting in the ring with Randy Orton tonight,it's not for the WWE championship,but I'll just face Orton!

*Cut to Looney Tunes*

Bugs:Hey Porky,We'll be going underwater,we'll be wearing air helmets which the witch will be making,inform your girlfriend,can't inform her,too lazy to do that

Porky:Okay,and I'd love to inform Petunia!

*Later,Bugs went to see the witch*

Bugs:Hey Lezah,can you make us air helmets?

Witch:Why?

Bugs:We're going underwater,and you'll be coming too

Witch:Okay

*27 Minutes later*

Witch:They're ready!

Bugs:Great!

*Bugs tells the others to follow him*

Bugs:We'll be going on foot

Daffy:Why?

Bugs:I'll explain later

Lola:Will we be going underwater? Oh wait we already are,how far is it? Oh forget about it i can walk as much as i-

Bugs:Stop!

Lola:Oh sorry

*8 hours later,everybody was really tired,it was 12 AM,they were deep breathing*

Porky:Ah,how much have we walked?

Bugs:Ehh,30 Kilometers

Bugs:Oh there's the water!

Porky:I'm too lazy to walk,but at least it's romantic huh?

Petunia:Yeah!

Daffy:Porky,ever since you met with Petunia,you really got annoying,everything's romantic now,stuck in a ferris wheel,and stuff

Porky:Yeah Yeah

*3 Minutes later*

Bugs:Ah we're here!

Sylvester:Is it a long way from here?

Bugs:No,Witch,give us the air helmets

Witch:Here *gives bugs the air helmets*

Bugs:Everybody take one

Yosemite Sam:Okay,so now we'll go underwater

Bugs:Yeah

*Everybody wears the air helmets,then they jump underwater,they start walking*

Bugs:Okay,where are we?

*10 Minutes later*

Daffy:And that ladies and gentlemen is underwater

Bugs:Eh we did it! This might be a place for resting *Points at the Treedome*

*All get in the Treedome*

Sandy:Oh who are you? What are you doing at 12:10 AM?

Bugs:I'm Bugs bunny,and these are my friends

Sandy:I think I've been expecting a mouse

Speedy:You mean me?

Sandy:Exactly! Your restaurant is close to this spot!

Speedy:Did you open it?

Sandy:No of course not! We know that you're the boss

Bugs:Why is your helmet off? You're a Squirrel

Sandy:This is a Treedome,and this glass here prevents water from getting in it,you can take off your helmets if you want,but only there

Elmer Fudd:Hmm,okay

*All take off their helmets*

Sandy:Wanna sleep here?

Bugs:This place doesn't fit all of us

Sandy:You can sleep on the ground,this is grass so it's okay

Daffy:Good night

Sandy:Good night ya'll

Tina:You seem like you're from Texas

Sandy:How did ya know?

Tina:Your accent proves it,good night everyone

Bugs:eh I'm sleeping with my friends and girlfriend!

Porky:So am I!

Daffy:Me too!

*They lay on the grass,Sandy went to her own bed,she did get rid of those two extra beds which were there when Spongebob slept at the treedome*

Petunia:Does this feel comfort?

Everybody else except Sandy:Yes

Bugs:Talk about a green flat low bed

Lezah:Good night!

Bugs:Thank you Lezah for making the air helmets

Speedy:Time for my first day working underwater!

Tweety:Okay,good night everyone

*Everybody slept*  



End file.
